Mirror of my soul
by Legend2
Summary: Lu Bu's legend ends in peace however his equal has different intentions. An's road to conquest begins here.
1. Default Chapter

He didn't notice the figure was right on top of him at first. Then he felt him flatblade him across the back. Grunting in pain, he toppled from the his horse and looked up to see a huge man, taller than he was, wearing strange full plate armor. His eyes were pale white, like the look of death in a thunderstorm, and his hair matched their gaunt frightening features. Getting to his feet, he brought his spear before him.

"Getting in my way usually gets people killed," said he. 

The large white haired man responded only by drawing a huge sword that was nearly twice the length of his spear. Covered in strange rune words the bejeweled great sword had a dragon crafted into the hilt with the tale holding a strange glowing orb at the end. The blade shot out of the dragons' mouth and on the blade it simply read, "Dragon Breaker." The warrior did not know who this swordsman was, but he knew this was not going to be an easy fight.

"…Lu Bu..," the white haired warrior seethed, "….today….you meet your better."

"You keep barking!" Lu Bu roared and struck out at him. 

Blocking with incredible grace and power the white haired man countered by cleaving sideways and out, the very air about his sword screaming as if it felt the blow. Lu Bu's strength barely saved him as he took to the full blow to his chest hearing an odd crunch. Landing on his back he looked down to find his armor had been broken. _This man broke my armor_, he gawked in disbelief, _he's powerful indeed_. He had not the time to daudle as looked up to see Dragon Breaker coming forth. Leaping to his feet he brought Sky Scorcher up to block and heard a sickening crack. Heaving out Lu Bu forced the swordsman away and observed his weapon. Along the shaft he noticed a small crevice near the dragons tale. Lu Bu couldn't believe it. He had broken Sky Scorcher! Fueled with a new rage Lu Bu's skill with the spear shone brightly as he twisted about and landed a sharp blow against the white haired mans side. Parrying in and through the swordsman brought his fist to bear landing it squarely in Lu Bu's face. Responding to it Lu Bu took the blow, circled around, and landed a foot against the swordsmans jaw. With that the white haired man took Lu Bu by the scruff of the neck and is if he was nothing but a doll flung the warrior aside. Lu Bu hit the ground hard but still managed to leap to his feet and faced him. The swordsman recovered by shaking his head groggily then menacing and methodically began stalking toward him, Dragon Breaker in hand.

"Your pretty good," Lu Bu said backing away. He was amazed he was backing away but this one seemed to have the strength of ages behind him. He had broken Sky Scorcher; no ordinary man could do that! He had finally met his match and he didn't know his name. As he readied himself for another attack a stream of soldiers suddenly emerged from Hu Lao Gate and filtered past the two warriors parting them, hollering in terror and disorganization. From what Lu Bu could make out Dong Zhou was dead and Diao Chan was in danger. This duel would have to be postponed until a later date.

Looking across the steady stream of people, Lu Bu could make out his nemesis in the fray, his cold white eyes piercing through crowd. Bringing Sky Scorcher forward he pointed it at the swordsman.

"Another time white hair!" he barked. The swordsman said nothing as he methodically brought Dragon Breaker to his face and saluted him, guarnteeing they would cross swords another day. Lu Bu vanished into the massing multitude while his counterpart dissappeared into the shadows of the night. They only thing that crossed Lu Bu's mind was that Diao Chan was in danger. His even match would have to wait.


	2. Mercy in the dark

He did not like this Yuan Shao. Arrogant and self-centered his ambition alone could justify his death. Not that it mattered to him anyway. Once he received his payment he would bid this war-torn country goodbye and to hell with these Three Kingdoms. All that mattered was his payment from which Liu Bie had promised him a handsome sum.

"Dong Zhou's death brings a new light of hope for this land," Yuan Shao replied, "however Lu Bu is still on the run along with Diao Chan. Strategically they could still pose a great threat."

"I seriously doubt that," Cao Cao said, "even if he is a great warrior he still is only one man, and from what I've heard Diao Chan was injured. He will not attack…not yet."

"We have agenda's of our own," Sun Jian started, "I for one wish to see the last remnants of the Yellow Turbans purged from my lands."

"As do we all," Liu Bie replied. Cao Cao chuckled under his breath.

"Spoken of one who has no land to protect," the Wei ruler mocked. Liu Bie said nothing to the insult as he got to his feet.

"I'll leave this to you," he replied, "I've my own problems at present. Good night gentlemen." Upon leaving Guan Yu and Zhang Fei followed him while his newest so-called officer remained a moment. For some reason Cao Cao felt a sense of impending doom from this one. Long white hair, bristling with strange full-plate armor and a huge sword that was not nearly as half as he was tall. He had heard reports that he had fought Lu Bu to a draw and even caused the warrior to retreat. His presence alone was frightening enough. Yuan Shao and Sun Jian began debating on whom had full ownership of Luo Yang when Cao Cao noticed the strange white haired turn to leave the room. He hurriedly stopped him just short of the tent flap.

"I heard you even frightened Lu Bu into retreating," Cao Cao said. The man said nothing, his cold white eyes piercing as if they grew sharper than even his sword. Cao Cao gulped under the dark gaze and drew himself up.

"What loyalty do you have to Liu Bie?" he asked. Still he said nothing.

"Do you even have a tongue?!" Cao Cao barked. At that the Wei ruler had neither the time or will to react as the man grabbed him by the throat and flaunting his awesome strength lifted Cao Cao bodily into the air, Yuan Shao and Sun Jian staring in awe. The white haired man drew the shorter one to eye level as Cao Cao weakly tried to fight against his raw power. Drawing his face closer, Cao Caos fright grew from the sheer intensity and coldness of his eyes.

"……….you will know me only as An," the white hair finally spoke, his voice like that of broken icicles, cold and liguid like, "my loyalty…I will leave you to judge for yourself." Without warning An released his grip as Cao Cao landed to his feet, grasping his throat in ragged breaths. The tall warrior thus turned and left without saying anything more. Watching him depart Cao Cao somehow knew that he would meet this An again sometime however it would not be in commerce. It would be on the battlefield.

Lu Bu had to stop and rest if not for Red Hare's sake then for Diao Chan. She was wounded but still alive, and he judged her injury was not severe. She would be out for a day or two however that was still enough time to head for Guan Du before Yuan Shao did. He would be able to care for her there. He had at first thought to head south toward He Fei but then thought better of it. No doubt Wu would be waiting for him and he wasn't exactly welcome there.

As he craddled her limp form off Red Hare he suddenly grew afraid that she did not survive the trip. He breathed a sigh of relief as she moved under his strength and he gently placed her to the ground. Pillowing her head in Red Hares saddle he began to stoke a fire and thought what next on his agenda. He was a man on the run now and so was the young songtress at his side. That one he fought with was formidable. At that he took up Sky Scorcher and checked the crack. It had actually grown some and with tentative care he began the long process of repairing his weapon. That white-haired man; who was he?

Casting the thought aside his attention drew away from his concentration as he heard a horse in the distance. Being followed no doubt, Lu Bu thought however something was amiss. He left Red Hare to guard Diao Chan and cautiously crept along the shadows for a better view. Near the ridge he had just galloped from he noticed a large force heading south but not toward him. Among the soldiers he could make out three unforgettable figures: Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and the infamous Liu Bie. Lu Bu had no desire to face these three, so quietly he began to slink back when he noticed a fourth figure drawing up the rear. He immediately knew who it was. The white-haired man. He was working for Liu Bie? Why? That did not concern him as Lu Bu saw a chance to redeem himself and offer payback for having his broken weapon. Without concern to stealth he rushed back to his camp, checked on Diao Chan and made his way back to Liu Bies force. Searching with keen interest he scanned the horsemen. He wasn't there! He couldn't have just disappeared.

The warrior crawled along the foliage and took a better vantagepoint. Nothing of the white-haired man remained among them other than his ghost alone. Drawing himself up Lu Bu scanned the many faces, remaining as stealthy as possible.

Suddenly from behind a blade dropped and imbeded into the wooden log mere inches from Lu Bu's face. Looking up he saw the white-haired man, his strange white eyes looking menacingly down on him. Withdrawing the blade the swordsman reach down and grabbed Lu Bu by the throat, drawing him up like a rag doll and pinned him up against a near tree, the warriors feet dangling.

"…………………………………you again," was the white-haired cold liguid reply, "I take it the thrashing I gave wasn't enough?"

"Don't be cocky," Lu Bu rasped, "you caught me off guard, though I'll admit you're strong." At that the white hair released him and backed away, retrieving Dragon Breaker.

"……well then," he replied brandishing his sword, "shall we…dance…."

"With pleasure," Lu Bu seethed.

Both men struck out, steel meeting steel with a loud clash. Testing each other's strength the two warriors were oblivious to the fact they had an audience. Liu Bie and has brothers saw An dissappear amist the foliage and grew curious. They discovered them in the throws of battle. Lu Bu braced against An's abomidable strength with his own gaining little headway as both suddenly broke away. Lu Bu was the first to react raking in high and fast with a slash toward his midsection. An reacted by twisting about, sword extended, throwing all his power out through the blow. Lu Bu would not be fooled this time as he used the metal shaft of his weapon to block however sparks lit the night sky as Dragon Breaker. Whirling Sky Scorcher about Lu Bu careened sideways and through creating a massive arc to catch An off guard. The taller warrior then did something Lu Bu did not expect. Taking the full brunt of the blow An used Sky Scorcher to flip backwards and out landing and strong foot against Lu Bu's jaw. Not expecting the attack Lu Bu witnessed a shower of stars as he staggered backward. Then he witnessed An grab him by the graff of his armor and headbutt him hard. Lu Bu's world became a blur as An threw him to the ground in a heap. Trying to regain himself Lu Bu looked up to see Dragon Breaker hurtling toward him. It was at that point he knew his time had come...and gone.

However instead of seeing the coming darkness he instead heard steel clash. Looking up he beared witness to a lithe form in front of him standing between him and his nemesis. Her legs weakly tried to hold firm as his vision showed him a pair of maces meagerly holding Dragon Breaker fast but barely. Diao Chan had come to his rescue as the tall man stood there a moment in indesicion. He then forced her away which almost caused the girl to lose her footing.

"…..Stand aside," An said, "don't make me destroy you……"

"I will…not," Diao Chan replied, trying to size herself up, "I…I can't."

"…Are you not afraid?" An asked. Diao Chan knew she was in no shape for combat especially against someone who could defeat Lu Bu. However her heart said otherwise…she loved him, pure and simple. Even if it did destroy at least Lu Bu would get away.

"I'm terrified," she answered, "but…I….." An's face was crossed in puzzlement, then he looked closely into her eyes then down at Lu Bu. At that point his eyes became warmer, almost remorseful. Lu Bu regained his composure and got back to his feet. An just seemed a bit stunned at first, then he replaced Dragon Breaker back to its place, turned and began walking away. Their audience however didn't share his sense of mercy.

"An," Liu Bie called out, "why didn't you kill him?" More curious than vengeful the Shu lord couldn't make heads or tails why the tall warrior spared Lu Bu. He had seen An cut down men begging for mercy before with a ruthlessness that almost made the tall warrior bloodthirsty. Only now did he show mercy against a man so feared that his name alone caused many to quake with fright in their boots? Why?

"……I've my reasons," An replied, "take them captive if you wish."

"I intend to," Liu Bie replied. An then stopped and scanned him with an appraising eye.

"Know this….my dear lord," An seethed coldly, "try to have them executed-." He drew Dragon Breaker and pointed it at Liu Bie "-it will be my blade you face next. And no army on earth will save you from my wrath."

"I get the message," said the Shu lord nervously, "they will not be harmed." An took his answer as he then looked to Diao Chan and Lu Bu, his eyes showing emotion for once. Saying nothing more An departing the anxious couple as the three brothers of Shu surrounded them.


	3. The Second Chance

As much as he wanted to be rid of this pest that so admired himself as the mightest man alive, An had another matter that stood in the way. Diao Chan was what troubled him. He could see it in her eyes. She loved Lu Bu and there was no doubt in that. What bothered An was that he showed the odd couple mercy. _Why_, he wondered, _mercy was never a sentiment I held why now? _Then it occurred to him. He befelled the same emotions once himself.

Walking down the halls of the castle he came upon the stockades. No doubt Lu Bu would be there somewhere but what of his enchantress? Most likely in the upper rooms for her safety. An cared not of the little girl. His focuss was on the warrior whom was so admired as almost invincible that twice he had nearly brought him down only to be cut short of true victory. Approaching one of the cells a guard posted there barred his way.

"I'm sorry Lord An," the guard said, "no one is allowed to see the prisoner."

"I'm aware of that," An replied moving past him.

"But lord," the guard whaled in protest. At that An turned and gave the smaller man a deathly cold gaze.

"Perhaps you would like to join the prisoner," An seethed, "in pieces." Frightfully the guard withdrew as An continued on into the depths. Approaching the steel bars he peered in quietly. Lu Bu was sitting patiently on the make shift cot in his cell. He did not notice the tall warrior until he cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Lu Bu scoffed. An stood silent as he paced by the bars and stopped.

"She's lovely," the swordsman remarked, "I can understand why you feel the way you do however I fail to see what she sees in you."

"What are talking about" Lu Bu asked getting to his feet. An only chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"For such a great warrior you are blind aren't you?" An asked.

"All I need is 10 minutes with you," Lu Bu sneered. An only laughed.

"As I recall I've defeated you twice already," the white-haired remarked, "wish to make it a third do you?" Lu Bu said nothing as he glared at An through the steel bars. It was true; this one was formidable with a strength he had never seen before. The man literally seemed to pulse with power.

"That's not the reason I came though," An said.

"What then to boast?" Lu Bu said angrily.

"On the contrary," An said, his eyes for once showing a residue of remorse, "my…goals are different now."

Lu Bu got to his feet as he watched him through his steel prison. He could see regret and misery in the swordsmans eyes, as if some greater pain had brought a sense of mercy about him. At that An moved closer and handed Lu Bu a set of keys.

"She'll be waiting for you outside the gate at midnight sharp," An said, "do not be late."

Approaching the castle gates under a cover of darkness, Lu Bu had no clue at what An was up to. For all he knew he might have killed Diao Chan and was waiting for him to appear to finish him off. No he couldn't think that way. He didn't know what he would do if she came to harm.

Coming upon the western side of the castle he observed a dead Shu guard along the path leading to the outer walls. No doubt it was An's doing, the man was cleaved in half. Finally appearing from the shadows he found An and Diao Chan standing in the shadows. The swordsman pointed a finger at Lu Bu as she took off at a dead sprint into his arms. Lu Bu held her dispite himself as An approached them. Both looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why," Lu Bu asked, "why did you help us?" An's eyes became distant, his growing misery seemed evident now.

"Instead of land, or power, or money you fought for," he said to them, "you instead fought for her heart. For that…I set you free."

"But why?" Diao Chan asked. An looked to her and sighed wearily.

"I…I to had a heart once," he replied, "but it died a long time ago…my body just doesn't know it yet." Saying nothing more the swordsman turned away then stopped and looked over his shoulder to them.

"I hear farming in the lands past Wu Zhang is profitable," he announced. From that point Lu Bu no longer felt spite for the man but understanding if not a residue of pity. He nodded and smiled in spite of himself.

"I've heard that to," he said.

10 years later

His cache of turnips was coming along despite the drought. The corn he had planted earlier last month was finally beginning to sprout, as well as the acre of wheat he tilled the ground for since the last rainfall. Taking a rest he looked up to the sky a moment and relished the moment in peace. The kingdoms, all save one, had destroyed each other so they were no longer pursued, and Wei had more pressing matters than them at the moment. Besides, he had given up his spear for a good rake anyhow. War was farthest from his mind.

"Thirsty my warrior?" said a femine voice. He turned to see his beloved wife, Diao Chan and smiled. Even though it wasn't official they had still lived together since that mad dash from Fan Castle. At times Lu Bu thought of An, the great warrior that showed them mercy and gave them a second chance. No doubt Liu Bie was angry at his treason but he was a hired sword, what could he do?

"Of course," Lu Bu said, "look at the sun it's beating down without mercy." She handed the bottle to him as he took a long drink. Then at that she let out a little yelp in pain.

"Are you alright?" he said casting the bottle away, his face crossed with concern. She shook her head and smiled, holding the tiny mound on his stomach.

"Your little one is doing somersaults today," she said with a smirk, "either he or she will be much like the one who bore them."

"You mean they will grow to be a great champion I trust?" Lu Bu said.

"That or a great farmer," she said laughing. Lu Bu chuckled as he took her into his arms, feeling he warmth. He then looked again into the morning sky.

"Wherever you are An," Lu Bu replied remorsefully, "thank you."


	4. Death comes in many forms

The Three Brothers were no more. This battle had grown from a nuisance to a defentant thorn in An's side. These warriors from Wu were indeed worthy foes but it mattered little to him. He had shown his furry and strength in battle and had won their respect to a great extent. Zhu Rans broken body lay at his feet including a score of soldiers sent to try and defeat the warrior wielding a huge barbaric greatsword with the strength of the ancient world backing him. He wasn't really sure how many lives he had just crushed. It was a full regiment they had sent at him after Zhu Rans unit had proceeded with Lu Xun's fire attack. An would always remember this as the battle in which his payment would never be due. Yi Ling the soldiers here called it. It reminded him of another battle long and far away from which he knew there would be no victory. This was no different. How this victory would be his own not Shu's.

Cutting through a score of men, An forced his way past the line, leaving a wake of carnage behind him. From what he was told Liu Bie was dead and Shu's forces were in disarray. Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang were in full retreat but he remained. This battle had angered him greatly. These pathetic wretchs had routed him and found a weak spot past him to Liu Bie. It was not as if he cared at all for the Shu lord, dead was dead. It was the shear fact they had snuck past him was all that enraged An's soul. He would destroy this army…alone. It was nothing to him really…he had held back armies before.

Zhao Yun ran heldlong while Zhuge Liang was half nearly running his horse to death when he noticed a lone figure near the Chang Jian bridge. At first he didn't know who it was then brought his horse to a halt as he took note of whom it was. An…the dark swordsman. He had heard stories of him. Chang Ban he had taken Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao and Zhang He all at once and they stood powerless before his furry and might. He had defeated all three of them, then alone he destroyed Cao Cao's army and sent the Wei ruler in full retreat. He had no clue what the warrior planned now. An walked past the strategist then stopped and looked sideways to Zhuge Liang. He was nearly tall enough to be a foot taller than his horse alone.

"……………………….Go," was his cold reply, "…..hold them here I will."

"You're insane," Zhuge Liang scolded, "there are nearly 3000 troops bearing down here, you must retreat."

"…hmmm, lots of souls there," An said. Zhuge's eyes then became fearful as An drew his Dragon Breaker, strode forward and awaited the stream of soldiers.

"….I said go," the swordsman said. Zhuge was at first reluctant then galloped off. Perhaps he could buy them some time to escape, but deep inside him he could sense something about the man. A dormant hidden power that for once in his life scared the hell out of him. Wu was about to face a foe that they were not prepared for.

An watched in silence as he noticed in the distance a score of torches flocking in his direction. Bringing Dragon Breaker to his face, Ans face was covered in blood, the naked honed finish of his blade tarnished by the life liquid of many Wu soldiers. It would drink many more this day. As soon as he saw the first soldier, he paused a moment, then let out a bloodcurdling battle cry that seemed to make the earth itself scream in terror. Wu's front line suddenly stopped in hesitation as An rushed forward, blade extended. Crashing head long into a group of privates, Dragon Breaker surged forward as many broke before the ungodly strength of the warrior. Sun Jians frontline broke as An continued his relentless butchery of his forces. Some soldiers tried to fight back, even landing a few blows here and there but they only seemed to glance off his foreign black armor. Like birds broken by the wind, An left a wake of slaughtered humanity behind him. His armor, his sword even his boots were coated in blood, the unrelenting carnage fueling his furry. They were powerless to stop him. Nothing could touch him. Slicing clean and through, An cleaved through and crashed through a host of archers that could do nothing to pierce his armor. Slashing one in half, An flung the corpse away and roared, the sound of his voice booming and destructive.

"FEEL IT WU!!"An bellowed, "FEEL THE FEAR!!!!"

Gan Ning ran forward as quickly as his feet could take him. Lu Xun had ordered him to try and take Zhuge Liang alive and that Shu's decimated forces were in retreat. He did not have the oppurtunity as he then received word that something was butchering men by the hundreds. An unstoppable force that stood between them and the now retreating Zhuge Liang. He even heard some men were fleeing in fright from the warrior that no matter what they did nothing could not stop him. Weapons were powerless against his armor and arrows did nothing to him. There was something malevont about his power and strength. Regardless he had to break through somehow. Shu was nearly gone, only one thing remained; Zhuge Liang.

Sprinting forward, Seven Seas Blade in hand, Gan Ning finally came over the ridge to see a horrid seen of carnage. Scores of dead lay on the ground including one of his subordinates and the distance he could make out a tall man, white haired seething like death and a sword in his hand so huge that he felt his was nothing but a mere toothpick in comparison. As the swordsman broke down men one after the other the ex-pirate brought up his courage and charged forward. He wasn't ready to die yet.

An thrust forward and impaled his sword deep into a corporals midsection. Hoisting the body up he noticed at the corner of his eye a man wielding a scimitar type weapon with what looked like bells around his belt, charging at him. The swordsman responded by pulling the broken body of the corporal off his blade and heaved the corpse in the pirates surprised face. Gan Ning tried to save himself but was to late as the corpse hit him full force, landing in a tangle. Regaining his focus the pirate looked up to see the mans massive sword descending upon him. Squeezing his eyes shut Gan Ning prepared himself. Instead he heard steel clash.

Opening an eye he noticed two familiar dual blades weakly holding Dragon Breaker fast. Lu Xun tried to brace against the swordsmans blade only to find himself being taken by the scruff of his armor and hoisted bodily into the air. Trying to fight off An's incredible strength, Lu Xun instead saw stars as the white-haired man headbutted him and flung him aside like a doll. Lu Xun lay unconcious as Gan Ning heaved the dead body off himself, regained his feet and attacked while An was preoccupied. He felt steel bite deep as he stabbed through, finding a weak point in his armor, a satisfied grin crossing his lips. At first An looked somewhat surprised at the blade in his chest then he looked up and bashed his fist against Gan Nings unprotected face. The pirate grunted in pain as he was thrown back, his grip on his sword broken as the blade lay imbedded in Ans chest. Regaining himself, Gan Ning watched in horror as the white-haired warrior methodically wrenched the blade out of his chest, the wound suddenly sealing itself as if there was no injury at all. An looked at him, then the Seven Seas Blade, then grinned evilly.

"…..you must need this I trust," he seethed. At that he flung the blade at him, the honed edge spinning at the pirate at incredible speed. Gan Ning had barely enough time to save himself as his own sword whirled past him, the blade imbedding itself deep into a wooden log. Flinging himself aside the pirate had little time to refocus as An suddenly let loose, flatblading him across the skull. Gan Nings world became a blur as his vision showed An standing over him. He knew what was coming, but he didn't think like this. Everything went dark as his eyes last seen An bringing Dragon Breaker high for a crushing blow.

She had been hearing odd reports of a lone swordsman laying waste to their forces. All attention had shifted from the retreating Zhuge Liang to the juggernaut killing men by the hundreds. Approaching the ridge she could hear the sounds of battle in the distance then the sound of Gan Ning grunted in pain. Fearing the worst she sprinted forward just in time to see the swordsman bring his sword high above the pirate for a final devasting blow. Rushing forward she used all her strength to bash against him, halting the blade from descending on her comrade. She was rewarded with a backhanded blow across her skull. Tendrils of pain flared in her eyes as she regained her feet and looked up just in time to see his massive sword hurtling toward her. Bringing her chakrams forward, the force of the blow was enough to send her weapons askew. She then gasped in pain as he then landed a punch to her stomach and sent her sprawling. Weakly getting to her feet, the very wind knocked out of her, she looked up at the tall warrior who stopped for a moment, his eyes scanning the petite female.

"…not many women warriors nowadays," he rasped, "Sun Shang Xiang I trust?"

"The same," she said, the pain in her midsection almost unbearable, "don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman."  
"Hardly," he replied coldly, "…you bleed just as well."


End file.
